<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream is Delicious (And You Can Be Too!) by DrgnmastrAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509051">Ice Cream is Delicious (And You Can Be Too!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex'>DrgnmastrAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Loss of Identity, Mind Control, Seduction, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission I received off of DeviantArt, but I decided to upload it here instead of DA because I'd like to avoid any issues with DA site moderators and their inconsistency in rulings.  Despite these characters being depicted as of legal age in the fic, there's nothing stopping someone from not liking the story due to their personal tastes and using the "underage character" card to have the story pulled from DA (or worse, my DA account getting suspended).</p>
<p>In this story, Neo has had a thing for Yang since their encounter in Volume 2, but her idea of taking Yang as hers involves something of a darker nature.  One that will better serve her and Salem in the long run...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream is Delicious (And You Can Be Too!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ice Cream is Delicious (and You Can Be, Too!)”, a RWBY mind control kink fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I swear, when we meet again, I'm gonna make her pay!”</p>
<p>Such was the sentiment of Yang Xiao-Long towards a particularly hated enemy of hers.  Sure, she had lost her arm to Adam, but pairing up with Blake to take him down was payback for that, and she had come to terms with the trauma before that.  But there had been an encounter she once had where she felt completely helpless, and it was only due to the intervention of her mother that she survived it.</p>
<p>Neo.</p>
<p>The woman who never spoke, yet still exuded an air of superiority and smugness in her expressions.  She had utterly bested her when they first tussled, and despite being the most capable fighter on Team RWBY, her best at that time was not enough.  But things had changed, and Yang had managed to grow wiser in the time since.  Though she still had an intense passion to pay Neo back, it was no longer the heated fury that she once had.  It was more measured, a tempered flame that could be harnessed more effectively without fear of being consumed.</p>
<p>It had been at least two years since that fight, and Yang was well past her nineteenth birthday.  She was a woman now, not some hot-headed teen.  Or at least, she wanted to believe that and not make the same mistakes that she had in the past.  Yet the fact that she still held what could be considered a grudge concerned her.  While she prepared for future fights and adventure, Yang didn't realize that the encounter with Neo made an impression on her enemy as well.  And though Neo was a devoted agent to Cinder and Salem, deep down she silently wanted a rematch with Yang.  But it wasn't to put the blonde fighter out of her misery.  Yang was talented, and Neo saw such talents as an opportunity.</p>
<p>Neo decided after that first fight that the next time they met, she would make Yang hers.  She savored the anticipation of her hunt, and what would follow once she had trapped her quarry.  The only thing that surpassed the delightful anticipation of their next encounter was what Neo had planned for Yang.  Once she had her, all kinds of fun could begin~</p>
<p>And at last, she could carry out her plan...</p>
<p>Yang had arrived alone in a small town with the intention of seeking information that would help the rest of the team, and as an excuse to take a break from all the craziness that had happened lately.  It was a welcome diversion, as the time table she had been afforded gave her the means to process everything that had happened since she rejoined the team.  The fights, what had been going on with Ruby and Weiss.  ...and with Blake and Adam...</p>
<p>It was odd that, even after the stuff with Ironwood and the reveal of Salem as the source of their woes, her mind still went back to that fight and what it meant to her.  She was glad he was gone, of course, but the catharsis she initially felt after getting him back had left her too.  That sense of ease and release from not having to worry any more about that bastard was fleeting in the face of bigger threats.  Not to mention that Beacon had still been sacked.  Pyrrha was gone.  She wasn't getting that arm back.  The regret was not leaving her.  His life had not been payment enough to make up for what she lost.</p>
<p>“I need to get my mind off of this.” Yang muttered to herself as she pushed past the slow build of grief and anger that tried to reassert itself.  The first thing she needed was a drink, and since Qrow and her friends weren't around to get in her way, she was ready to try out some alcohol.  She asked around for a bar, and while she got some comments about looking too young to drink, the hardness in her eyes and the fact that her arm was robotic told most that she probably deserved a drink or two.  A few gruff-looking men pointed her in the direction of a nearby tavern and inn, and she made her way to the establishment.  There were some lights out front advertising 'drinks, food, and plenty of ladies', and Yang decided that she might as well go in for the first two.</p>
<p>The tavern's innards were standard fare: tables, lots of partially-filled and empty glasses and mugs, lots of rough-looking men, some equally rough-looking women, young men who were there to have a good time, young women who just went along with their crushes... it looked like the kind of place that a brawl could feasibly break out in, causing her to grin a bit.  She enjoyed some old fashioned 'stress relief', but she wouldn't start it or antagonize anyone into fighting her.  Of course, in places like this, it doesn't take much to antagonize the wrong people.</p>
<p>She sidled up to the bar, making sure the glove on her right hand was pulled up far enough to be flush with her jacket, so as to not expose her robotic limb.  The less opportunities she gave Salem's goons to track her, the better.</p>
<p>“I'll take a rum.”, she said, tapping with her left finger on the bar counter.  The barkeeper thought nothing of the order at first, but turned to see whose youthful voice was making the request.  He gave Yang an appraising look before grabbing a bottle of rum, clinking some ice into a short glass, and pouring its contents two-thirds full.</p>
<p>“Before I give this to you, ma'am... how old are you?”  He held it out of reach as he approached where Yang was seated.</p>
<p>“I'm twenty.”  She cracked a playful grin, getting a sigh out of the bartender.</p>
<p>“...gonna ask again, how old are you?”  There was a sense of exasperation in his voice that told her not to play too many games here.</p>
<p>“Alright.  I'm nineteen.”</p>
<p>He gave her one more look, taking in her attire and body language, then followed up with “You come here on a bike?”</p>
<p>Yang nodded.  “Right out front.  I'm just in town to unwind.”</p>
<p>The bartender blinked, looking between her and the entrance, then set her drink down in front of her.</p>
<p>“I won't ask what you're here to unwind from.  You seem to be the wandering sort, and you look like you've handled your fair share.  I won't keep you from enjoying a drink.  But I will reserve the right to cut you off if I think you're having too much.”</p>
<p>Yang chuckled.  “Alright, alright.  I'll be a good girl and won't overdo it on the booze.  ...think I wouldn't want to do that anyway.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear.  You can wind up in a bad place if you're drunk and riding around alone.”  He paused, then added, “I can serve you up another two of these, or you can have a few glasses of the cheap shit that's on tap.  Up to you how you want to spend your time in here.”  He returned back to the other patrons, and Yang took a brief moment to look over her drink.  The dark liquid in the short glass, with ice coloring itself amber as it absorbed some of the liquid around it.  It gave her a moment of contemplation to think about something thoughtful regarding seeing those cubes peek out of the surface.</p>
<p>Then she just took a swig, letting it burn a bit on her tongue and along the back of her throat.  She coughed a little from the sensation, feeling that strength and bitterness on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Whew... never was much for philosophizing...”</p>
<p>Ten minutes passed as she unwound, feeling the beginnings of a buzz before she caught someone out of the corner of her eye.  Black hair in a large braid with a yellow bow on top.  At first, it looked like someone mashed together aspects of her friends Weiss and Blake's appearances.  But when she got a better look, the woman who was looking back at her and giving a friendly wave just had a similar hairstyle to what Weiss was wearing, and had a bow that looked a little awkwardly positioned.  Aside from that, she sported green eyes and a smile that was both welcoming and impish.  She was hanging out with a few younger guys who looked like they had too much to drink, but she didn't seem to mind them being rowdy.</p>
<p>Unlike their attire, hers was too smart for this bar: a cute marigold skirt with black stockings and matching heels, and her top was a black sleeved blouse with a yellow vest, and fingerless gloves to match said vest.  She seemed to be particular about making it look as impeccable as she could, as when she got up, she ensured there was enough distance between her and anyone's glass, no matter if it was filled or if it had droplets.</p>
<p>She walked over to Yang, her smile never leaving her face, and she brought out a pen from a small clasping purse that hung over her shoulder on a strap.  She wrote down something on a napkin, then passed it over to Yang with a wink, sauntering off upstairs.  Yang took the napkin to read its contents aloud.</p>
<p>“I could use some company from the fairer sex, and you look like you know how to have fun.  Name is Goldenrod.  My room is on the top floor, Room 610.  I'll leave the door open for you.”</p>
<p>“Goldenrod, huh?” Yang chuckled.  Well, she certainly rocked the look of yellow and black as much as Yang did.  But what reason did she have to visit some random girl at their whimsy?  She drank a bit more, spying a look at the napkin again for the sake of amusement, when she noticed some details that she had passed over at first.  Some of the letters were capitalized, like 'know'.  But what struck Yang odd was that there were letters in her name, too.</p>
<p>“GoldEnrOd.”</p>
<p>Maybe there was a pattern.  And as she looked over the first three sentences, seeing that the improperly capitalized letters showed in there, she pieced things together.</p>
<p>“I could use some company from the fairer sex, and you look like you KNOW how to have fun.  Name is goldEnrOd.</p>
<p>“I KNOW NEO.”</p>
<p>Yang almost immediately got up from her table, leaving the last of the rum in its glass as she tossed some cash for payment on the table, and quickly made her way up the flights of stairs.  Her body was moving of its own volition as it went up five stories, finally arriving at the sixth floor of the inn.  Soon, she found herself in front of Room 610, and it was at that moment that she felt some hesitation.</p>
<p>“This could be a trap.” she thought.  “Why would anyone who knows Neo want to talk with me, aside from working with that bitch and taking me out of the equation.  Then again, maybe she's turned sides for whatever reason.  We couldn't afford to pass up the chance to know what Cinder's agents and Salem's goons are doing.  ...then again, that could be the means for a double-cross.”</p>
<p>Yang stood there, agonizing over the situation.  This was a lead she was hoping to find while away from the others.  But the smart thing to do would be to meet back and inform them that there was a woman named Goldenrod, who claimed to have an association with Neo.  She would lose the chance to speak with her here, but they could track her down other ways and talk with her in a more controlled environment.</p>
<p>“Then again... this is just a room.  Probably a decent suite, considering this inn and tavern, but still just a room, accessible to the public.”  She continued to weigh her options in her mind.  “And I'm capable in a fight.  Unless there were some strong enemies in there, I could take care of whatever could happen.  Okay, I'm going in.”</p>
<p>She knocked on the door.  “Goldenrod?  It's me, the one you wrote a message on that napkin to.  I'm Yang.  I'm coming in.”</p>
<p>She gripped the door's handle, twisting it and finding that it was indeed open.  She pushed it in, opening into a nicely lit and well-furnished suite.  Signs of a recently-eaten meal were on a nearby table, as crumbs and used sauces were on silverware and a knife and fork were set on the plate to indicate that the person who had eaten was finished.</p>
<p>Yang moved in a bit, curious to take in more of the room's interior, and once she was several feet inside, the door closed softly behind her.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>She turned to see Goldenrod standing there, locking the door and giving a wink to Yang.</p>
<p>“Alright you, start talking.  How do you know Neo?”</p>
<p>As soon as the words left her mouth, Goldenrod evaporated into smoke.  The thought to turn and defend herself from an attack from behind crossed her mind, which was when she felt a heavy object collide with her skull and instantly knock her out.</p>
<p>Sensation began to return to Yang.  First came a dull ache that was joined by a numbing pain, then came the realization that her limbs were pinned.  Tugging and twisting did nothing but affirm that they were tightly bound, providing her no movement to get leverage and wiggle out of her bonds.  She could tell that it was tight around her wrists, upper arms, upper legs, and ankles, and that she was suspended against a wall.  Her arms were behind her, and something was supporting her neck in such a way as to ensure she could only look straight ahead.</p>
<p>“Okay, odd circumstance I've found myself in... how about letting me go?” she called out.  “Let me go now and I promise I won't punch your teeth in.  I'll only give you a few broken bones.”</p>
<p>No answer came, and for a few minutes she wondered if she had been abandoned and left to die locked to a wall, but then a door outside of her vision opened behind her and to her right, and in walked-</p>
<p>“Neo!”</p>
<p>Her hair was longer, down past her shoulders, but there was no mistaking her distinctive look.  The pink and brown hair, the matching colors in her heterochromatic eyes, the smug, impish smile on her face, and that clothing.  It was her.  And she was wheeling in some kind of big mirror.</p>
<p>“Good to see your eyes are still working.”</p>
<p>Yang blinked.  That voice was completely unfamiliar to her, but at the same time she swore she saw Neo's lips move...</p>
<p>“...YOU CAN TALK?”</p>
<p>“And sing~”, Neo smiled, giving a jaunty salute.  “Honestly, you think one encounter will tell you everything you need to know about me?  Yang, you're such a silly girl~”</p>
<p>“I'll knock you silly, you bitch!  Let me go!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no.  That isn't happening.  But I'll tell you what is.  You're going to have a good look at yourself.  Tell me what you see.”  She began to wheel the mirror around.</p>
<p>“Why the hell am I looking in a mirror for you?  Why would I do anything you ask me to?”</p>
<p>“To put it simply, because you have no choice.  And...”</p>
<p>The mirror came into view, and Yang saw Neo posed the same way as she felt she was, staring back at her with an angry look.  Wait...</p>
<p>“Because there's no reason why I wouldn't listen to myself.”</p>
<p>A look of incredulity crossed Yang's face, and Neo's face showed the same look.  It was bizarre.  Was she mimicking her mannerisms?  But how, she was right there, and...</p>
<p>“Wait, no.” Yang thought.  “She can control her appearance.  Illusions or something.  But then why does my reflection look like her?”</p>
<p>“I know what you're thinking, Yang.” she smiled, peeking around the corner.  “But of course I would.  After all, you're me.  Your reflection proves it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, no- ...ah!”</p>
<p>As Yang spoke, her voice sounded completely different.  It sounded exactly like Neo's did.  But...that made no sense!</p>
<p>“Wh-what did you do?!  What are you doing?!”  Her reflection took on a panicked look as Neo- no, Yang, tried to struggle again.  “This...this is some sort of trick!  It has to be!”</p>
<p>“It's not, though.” Neo intoned, stepping to the side of the mirror and standing next to Yang's reflection.  “I can only create illusions over myself.”  To impress this upon Yang, she turned her appearance into random people, then Raven, then Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, before she turned back to normal.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare turn into them, you bitch...”</p>
<p>“Or what?  You can't harm me, because you're me, and I'm you.  Why would I harm myself?  Why would you harm yourself?”  Neo gestured to the mirror to emphasize how Yang looked and sounded exactly like Neo.</p>
<p>“N-no... you're...doing something to me... to my head...”</p>
<p>“Well...yes, I am.  I'm fixing my head.” Neo said matter-of-factly.  Yang was getting confused.  This was ridiculous, Neo couldn't be her, no matter if Yang looked exactly like her.  But Neo's power couldn't do this.  A Semblance was contained to a person, and although unique, it couldn't affect others.  There was no way Neo's Semblance could create an illusion powerful enough to engulf everything around it.</p>
<p>“This...this can't be possible.  You have to be doing something to my head...” Yang replied.  Yet she still sounded like Neo, and her motions and mouth were doing the same things as the reflection in the mirror.  Neo's reflection.  Her reflection.</p>
<p>“Again, I am.  I'm fixing my head.  I'm you, and you're me.”  There was absolute confidence in her tone, as if she were stating the sky was blue.  “I don't know how a part of myself got so out of whack that she took on the appearance of a blonde bombshell.  Maybe it has to do with my appetites?  I always liked cute blondes.”</p>
<p>“N-no.  I'm not you, I can't be you.”</p>
<p>“But you sound exactly like me.  You look exactly like me.” Neo emphasized.  “We both remember a fight with a cute blonde, but we beat her, remember?  She's dead.”</p>
<p>“No....No, you're lying!  I didn't die!  Raven saved me!  Mom saved me!”</p>
<p>Neo simply sighed.  “Yeah, that crazy-powerful lady.  She came along and took the body, swearing vengeance against me.  Around that time, I think something unraveled in my head.  I started acting like that blonde.”</p>
<p>She twirled in place, and became Yang, giving a confident smirk.  “Don't worry sis, we've got this.  We're gonna do great in the tournament!”  Her voice was a perfect imitation of hers.  Wait...</p>
<p>Yang watched as she shook her head in the mirror, confusion settling in.  Hers...hers?</p>
<p>“Look at me.”  'Yang' approached, holding Yang's chin as 'Yang' disappeared back into Neo's visage.  “You were supposed to imitate blondie, get close to her friends... but you're too good.  You got too caught up in the illusion.  You were so good, you convinced yourself that you were her.  But look.”</p>
<p>She angled Yang's face to the mirror and turned to face it herself.  The same face.  Same eyes.  One's expression was confused, the other firm.</p>
<p>“Blondie is dead.  You were never her.  You are me, and I am you.”</p>
<p>It was getting hard to keep track of, and Neo was counting on that.  Yang's ignorance of Neo's Semblance evolving was her greatest weapon, and playing off the memory was important to manipulate the fighter.  She wasn't the brightest of the group, and though she had gained insight into things, she was still a stubborn, bull-headed fighter.</p>
<p>“But...”  Yang sounded uncertain, but still a bit defiant.  “My arm.  What about my arm?”</p>
<p>“Try taking it off, then.  That should be proof enough that you're not her.”</p>
<p>Neo released the restraints, letting Yang down as she approached the mirror.  Yang turned to bring her right arm into view, and tugged on it to release the robotic appendage that replaced her lost arm.</p>
<p>Except it didn't budge.  Yang gripped tighter, feeling the pressure of her fingertips digging into her skin as she twisted.  She was surprised when she felt slight sensations of pain, and let out a slight hiss of surprise, letting go of her arm.</p>
<p>“See?  It took some serious illusion play to really sell to myself that I lost my arm to Adam.  Jerk didn't appreciate how much effort and self-deception it took.  Then again, he was always an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  He is a big jerk...”  Yang remembered later interactions with Adam.  The self-righteous prick, thinking his actions were justified.</p>
<p>“That's in the past, though.  You really want me to show myself that I'm me?” Neo smirked.  Her reflection was smirking too, alongside Yang's Neo reflection, and it was hard to not mix up who was smirking and who wasn't.</p>
<p>“Uh...sure.”</p>
<p>“Only I know how to get myself off~”</p>
<p>Yang blushed, and Neo laughed mirthfully.  “Oh, geez!  I guess this is my prudish side?  But come on, I know I like girls.  That's the only reason why I like blondie, and why Ms. Pussycat struck a chord with me.  You remember how it feels.  Your body~”</p>
<p>Neo guided Yang, undressing her, revealing their matching curves, their breasts, their maidenhood.  Neo pulled her in for a kiss, and the softness of her lips matched her own.</p>
<p>“Mmmh...I'm such a good kisser...” Yang thought, feeling her tongue wander Neo's.  She started to get more into their makeout session, feeling her smooth skin against her smooth skin.  “I... can't tell us apart...”</p>
<p>The mirror reflected their foreplay as Neo made sure Yang could see the two of them pleasuring each other.  Neo's illusion was perfect for this part of the performance, as Yang lost herself to passion, and started feeling her sense of self decay and chip away when she spied Neo pleasuring Neo.  It felt perfect: all the right spots were stroked.  That fantastic way she rolled her nipples.  The g-spot.  It was hers.  Her body.  Neo's body.</p>
<p>It lasted a few hours, before Neo pulled away from Yang with a satisfied, smug look on her face.</p>
<p>“That's it for now.”</p>
<p>Yang let out a moan of light frustration.  “N-no...I'm still not convinced...”</p>
<p>“You're lying to yourself~” Neo winked.  “But I'll let me convince myself.  Look in the mirror.  Wander around the room, see for yourself.  There's no real entrance or exit here, this is my headspace.  You're me, and I'm you.”</p>
<p>Yang let out a frustrated pout, and she did just that.  As she examined the room, she went over everything in her mind.  Details of herself as Yang were fuzzier, true.  The emotional connections she had felt...off.  Like they weren't exactly hers, but they were at the same time.  The movements of her body as Neo felt right, while what she remembered as Yang felt a little off.  All the while, Neo smiled.  The more time Yang spent in the room with her, the more her power would have an effect.</p>
<p>Eventually, Yang turned back, seeing Neo, and seeing Neo in the mirror.  Her reflection.  It was hard not to visualize herself as Neo physically.</p>
<p>“...so...I guess you're telling me the truth.” Yang said.  “This place is yours.”</p>
<p>“Mine.  And yours.”</p>
<p>“I...”  Yang hesitated.  “I...still feel off.  I think you're lying, but at the same time everything you've shown me is true.  I don't know what to think...”</p>
<p>“Then believe me.  You're me, there's no reason not to believe me.”</p>
<p>“I...”</p>
<p>“Just follow yourself.” Neo smirked.  Yang smirked in response, mirroring Neo's mannerisms.  “There you go~  Now, repeat after me: I am you.  You are me.”</p>
<p>“I am you, you are me.”</p>
<p>“I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>“I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>“Repeat it.”</p>
<p>“I am you, you are me.  I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p>“I am you, you are me.  I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>“Remember how I know my body.  Remember how I guide my mind.  I am you, you are me.  I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>Caresses came, as did sweet whispers that broke down the woman's resistance.  Steady repetitions, pleasurable kisses, and delightful memories of how confident, sexy, and wicked she was were impressed.  Yang let Neo guide her.  Yang was Neo.  She was Neo.</p>
<p>“I am you, you are me.  I am Neo, Neo is me.”</p>
<p>A delightful climax took her as her tongue hit her in the right spot.  It felt good being her.  She was Neo.  She looked in the mirror to see, and indeed, she was Neo.  She looked down at her body, her arms, her legs.  Still Neo.</p>
<p>The Neo at her cunny looked up at her with a cocky smirk.  “Am I convinced yet?”</p>
<p>Neo smirked back.  “Yes, I think I am.”</p>
<p>Weeks had passed since Neo abducted Yang and began the slow process of wearing away at her sense of self.  Days of sensory deprivation to make the passage of time appear non-existent was utilized in concert with Neo's Semblance.  It took everything that Neo had to contort Yang's perception, to steadily wear away at her identity.  She was a good pick due to the trauma she had faced, and though Yang had bolstered her sense of duty as a huntress, she never fully recovered from her failures.  Any longer, and it was possible that this attempt wouldn't have been successful, either outright failing or turning Yang into a mentally broken husk.  But her focus on Neo proved to be her undoing.  The woman who was a focus of her ire, an unbeatable beauty, like Yang always wanted to be.</p>
<p>Neo watched 'Yang' open her hazy eyes, which began to focus.  And 'Yang' slowly began to perceive things around her.  But it was through Neo's illusion, a final confirmation to the manipulated maiden who displayed a perfect cocky smirk, just like Neo.  The illusion shattered, and Yang looked back on herself.  But what perceived the blonde's reflection was no longer Yang.</p>
<p>She cocked a hip to the side, her cocky smirk growing, and she picked the bowler hat off of Neo's head to put it on.</p>
<p>“...blonde's cute, but it doesn't suit me.  After all, I've got one kind of style~”</p>
<p>Neo silently smiled, taking Neo along into the next room.  A couple of hours later, the blonde was no more.  Out stepped another confident brown-and-pink haired beauty, sporting the same colors in heterochromatic eyes, and an outfit and parasol perfect for a lady like her.</p>
<p>Neo shared a knowing smirk with Neo.  It was time to meet back with Salem and Cinder.  There was work to be done.  And Neo would love to torture blondie's kid sister~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>